cryptic_clanfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FallenCrescent/This
F O R E S T C L A N } Our Legacy Begins _______________________________ A long time ago when the forest was young, a small clan of cats was born. '---' Hundreds of moons ago, a clan by the name of HonorClan appeared. HonorClan was an ancient clan, with a deep connection to their ancestors. It was a clan built on peace, a clan of outsiders coming together as a force stronger than the dark forest itself; But the solitude and peace of this clan didn't last forever, and war broke out, causing the mighty clan to fall. HonorClan fell under the reign of a horrible leader, Redstar. Redstar was a cruel heartless feline, who cared more about herself then the clan and eventually handing part of her leadership to a ruthless tom, Slate. Slate was a powerful rogue at the time, he and his band of cats threatened another clan, along with HonorClan. When Slate got this opportunity, he attacked. He told his group to attack the clan, and Redstar herself. Slate had taken full control, turning the once mighty clan into a group of rogues. Slate then started to become greedy, making all cats that survived give him their prey then unevenly dividing it up. Many cats died from starvation because of this. A Civil War then broke out between the remaining cats and Slates band of rogues. After, sickness and famine followed. The remains of HonorClan were only but three warriors named Sagecreek, Nettletail, and Robinfeather. They traveled for many moons to find a perfect place to settle, eventually, they found the right spot buried deep into the Amazon forest, they called themselves ForestClan. Gaining members and alliances rapidly, they grew strong and well-known throughout the forest. C o m p e n d i u m |} |} A u x i l i a r y _______________________________ ★ Summary ★ ForestClan is a roleplay group inspired and based off the Warriors series by Erin Hunter. ForestClan was made to support a healthy and supportive roleplay community, along with making roleplay unique and filled with interesting plots. This group was specifically designed to create a safe and diverse community, along with a 'safe haven' for all of our members. B u l l e t i n New updates will appear with the ★ symbol beside them. The news will be updated every other day. News that is two weeks old will be moved to the archives. '- (MM/DD/YY) -' R e g u l a t i o n s Main Rules I.) Make sure to have a green tag at all times. This signifies your membership, dedication, and loyalty to the clan. If it has been changed and you are still in a roleplay outfit, you will most likely be accused of double-clanning. II.) Follow The Warrior Code III.) Being active in the Clan is mandatory and failure to be active will result in you being removed from the wiki. If you are inactive for 8 days you will be given a warning. If you are inactive for more than 12 days you will be swiftly removed from the page. Please let a high rank know on their message walls, discord, or leave a comment on the page. IV.) Loyalty is another important foundation of any group. All members are expected to give loyalty to high ranks. Once you leave, you will have one and one final chance to return. If you use up this chance and cause problems, you will be banished. V.) Respect is mandatory if you wish to remain in ForestClan. Each member is demanded to respect the higher ranks as respect is what keeps the clan alive and stable. Any type of false allegations, harassment, rumors, insults, and other intimidating behavior of any rank will most likely result in being exiled. VI.) If you leave before the two week trial you will be blacklisted. Along with this, ForestClan is not a hotel, you will only be given two chances to return, if you leave for a third time, you will be blacklisted. VII.) Double-clanning is prohibited in ForestClan. If you are found double-clanning you will be quickly blacklisted, unless a trial is called. VIII.) Please do not block members of the clan when roleplay is on. It disrupts the flow of roleplay, along with starting unneeded drama. IX.) Begging for high ranks (elite, deputy, leader) will not be permitted. High ranks are earned through dedication, and begging will get you no where. X.) Shared accounts will not be permitted in ForestClan due to double-clanning problems. Roleplay Guidelines I.) Powerplaying and god-modding is strictly prohibited. Your character can't realistically kill an opponent in one blow. Using phrases like 'NN, NM, ND,' or any other term is considered as powerplaying. Controlling other player's OC's also count as powerplaying. You will be given two warnings, then a punishment. 'II.) ' Overpowered characters are not tolerated in ForestClan. Overpowered characters count as unnaturally large or strong. Larger breeds of cats (Maine Coons, Savannah cats etc.) will be welcomed as long as the size is realistic. Along with this, having amplified senses (hearing, vision, etc.) will not be tolerated. If you try to join as an overpowered character, you will be asked to change your character, or denied. 'III.) ' ForestClan has a Dress Code that should be followed at all times. Unrealistic pelt colors will not be tolerated, therefor try to make your pelt color realistic. Pelt colors like black, brown, grey, tan, white, orange, red, and other natural pelt colors will be allowed, though if your character is a Spynx or a fawn-colored cat, using a pale pink or pinkish tint will be allowed. Eye colors like brown, orange, yellow, blue, green and other realistic colors are allowed. If a clothing article is not on the Dress Code list, please ask the leader before using the clothing article. 'C r e d i t s ' 'Banner -' llRobinll Category:Blog posts